


Apricity

by oflaufeyson



Series: Acatalepsy -- Seventeen non-idol AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Eventual Fluff, Jeonghan with glasses, Jihoon angry texting, M/M, Main vocals being main vocals, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, There's verkwan too if u squint, Where is Minghao?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: Lee Jihoon is a music producer that has talent for songs and not for dances. Under discomforting circumstances, he was forced to deal with things outside of his expertise. Kwon Soonyoung just happened to be the one he ran into for help.[Rated teen for language]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize for any limited vocabularies, grammar errors, misspellings, etc. because English isn't my first language and also this is my first fic! Constructive criticism, feedback of any kind, or suggestions would be appreciated ^^
> 
> **Character setting is early DWC era, except for Jun who had already dyed his hair purple. You can pry purple-haired Jun out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Jihoon was a renowned music producer. He really was. He played a large role in his company; writing songs for their groups, supervising recordings, helping compose songs both written by him or anyone else. He was very good at his job and receives equal pay.

 

He was not, however, a dancer. Well, sure, he can dance quite well. He makes passing grade, maybe even more. But when one of the choreographers in his company broke his leg (and fractured an arm) in an accident and went out of commission, the CEO turned to him for help, and _that_ was completely out of his league.

 

_But I'm not a choreographer,_ he had argued.  _W_ _e have others, don't we? Why not just ask them?_

 

_They're all busy,_ his CEO had said. _They take care of more than one group only. We're chased by deadlines here, Jihoon. Please just help out._

 

_But why me? I can't dance,_ he said again.

 

_You're the only available staff that's both creative and good at dancing. If you want a lighter weight, you can find someone outside that can help you._

 

_What?,_ Jihoon asked, enraged. _Isn't scouting supposed to be someone else's job?_

 

_Jihoon-ah._ His CEO’s words still rang clearly through his head. _You can see how understaffed we are for this._

 

And so, that was the story of how he was forced to supervise dancing. Jihoon stood outside a two-storey building with a heavy heart and running nerves. Seungcheol had recommended him this dance studio and the choreographer that ran it. The damn boy had laughed at his misery when Jihoon ranted to him. Thankfully, he was useful. Otherwise he would've just been smacked in the head.

 

The blond-haired boy climbed up the outdoor stairway. He went through the door and talked to who appeared to be the receptionist.

 

“Ah yes,” the boy behind the counter said as he wrote down Jihoon’s name. “Please proceed through that hallway. The practice room is the first door to the right. Class starts in ten.” Jihoon mumbled a _thank you_ and he responded with a smile.

 

He followed the boy's instructions and went down the hallway to his left. On his way there, he passed by another guy wearing an oversized t-shirt walking in the opposite direction.

 

“Dino-yah!” Jihoon heard him call the receptionist. “Hoshi-hyung wants me to switch with you for a while.” “Are you sure, hyung? Can you get all the letters correct?”

 

Jihoon pushed open the wooden door in front of him. He was kind of surprised by how much space could be hidden in a crammy-looking building.

 

About 12 people were already in the room. A guy with a baseball cap and black hair was minding the sound system on the far side of the room, seemingly talking with another guy with purple hair doing stretches next to him. They might be the owners of the place. _The guy in the hat looks kinda cute,_ Jihoon caught himself thinking. The next words that popped into his head was _wait what._

 

He stepped further into the room, joining the other people awaiting the class. He looked around. Thankfully, he didn't see anyone he knew. Though, there seemed to be one guy across of him that Jihoon had seen before. Probably Seungcheol’s friend or someone.

 

The black-haired guy finished fiddling with the speakers and turned to the crowd. The room became quiet right away. “Okay, class. My name is Hoshi. I will be your choreographer. Today, we'll be practicing a new song that I just cooked up a few days ago. Now, I'm pretty sure you're all familiar with this song,” he turned to the purple-haired guy that's now standing up. “Jun-hyung, if you may.”

 

The boy nodded and turned the stereo on. Jihoon recognized the song from the radio. It was by some DJ or something.

 

The music turned off and the choreographer, Hoshi, spoke again. “Okay, so that was the song. You all know it, right? Well, it's okay if you don't. I didn't make the moves very hard to learn. So-- now let's start with the stretching. Follow after me, everyone.”

 

The session went by in a bit of a blur. Hoshi led the class and they practiced the movements part by part. When he said the moves weren't very hard, it was pretty much a lie. Thankfully, Jihoon made it to the end alright.

 

Seungcheol was right though. The choreographer was very good. The dance moves were unique. Intricate, yet were taught in great detail so they weren't very hard to follow. The whole choreography fits the song perfectly.

 

Before he knew it, the class ended. Jihoon waited for everyone to leave. He used the moment to catch his breath and probably empty his two water bottles.

 

Soon enough, there were only six people left in the room. The two coaches, now joined with the receptionist boy--Dino or something-- who turned out to be really good, Jihoon himself, and two other students that were still gathering their belongings.

 

The blond boy took a deep breath and approached the three. “Hey, um, Hoshi-nim,” he said as he approached them. The boy in the hat turned to him and smiled. “Just Hoshi is fine. Do you need something?”

 

“Uh, Hoshi,” Jihoon stumbled. “I'm Lee Jihoon. You can call me Woozi. I'm a producer at Ple*dis and I need your help on something.”

 

The other two boys gaped at him and Hoshi looked a little lost. “A-alright. What is it?”

 

Jihoon sighed. “You see, I'm a music producer, but due to some… _unfortunate circumstances_ , I was forcibly assigned to help choreograph songs for a group,” he said bitterly. “And my friend recommended your classes to me so I took one today for some inspiration. I must say, you have some talent there. If you're willing, I'd like you to help me help this group with their dances. Oh, and also, I can pay you.”

 

Their jaws dropped. “A-are you offering me a job?” Hoshi asked in shock. “Well, yes, but um, no, not exactly. I mean, only if you want to. It'll just be with me, anyways. And I'll probably not take much, but uh, it's okay if you don't want to.” He could feel his face heating up. Why was he stammering so much? That totally wasn't like him. Jihoon wanted to die.

 

“No, actually that doesn't sound so bad. Also, you don't have to pay me. Just helping out, right?” He smiled and radiated light. Jihoon came to the conclusion that he looked like a happy hamster.

 

“Really? It would be great if you’d agree. I really don't know the first thing about dancing.”

 

Hoshi laughed. “What're you talking about? You did great earlier! Oh, wait. Here,” the boy reached into his pocket to procure his wallet. Inside, he grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Jihoon.

 

A business card. “If you want to contact me, just call the number here,” said Hoshi. “I'll be waiting.”

 

Jihoon gaped at the card he held in his hand. He looked at Hoshi and nodded. “Right. Thank you again.” He pocketed the card, turned around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was good enough ;;; I already wrote a few more chapters, so the next one should be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon finally musters up courage to call Hoshi.

Jihoon sighed and rolled once again. He was lying on his back in bed, tangled in a blanket cocoon. He lifted the piece of paper in his hands right under the ceiling light.

 

**_SEVENTEEN DANCE STUDIO_ **

_Kwon Soonyoung_

**_HOSHI_**

 

Why is it so hard to just type in those numbers into his phone? It's just work, isn't it? He ran his eyes over the black-on-white text for the umpteenth time. _Kwon Soonyoung._ Jihoon grabbed his discarded phone and opened his text messages.

 

Without reading whatever the other boy said in his last text, he sent Seungcheol a message.

 

**_You:_ ** _Should I call him??_

 

It barely took ten seconds for him to get a reply.

 

**_Papa cheol:_ ** _aren't you tired of asking that already?_

**_Papa cheol:_ ** _just do it_

 

Jihoon bit his lip in hesitation.

 

**_You:_ ** _I can't_

**_You:_ ** _somehow I am scared_

 

**_Papa cheol:_ ** _here_

**_Papa cheol:_ ** _let me be helpful and give you a standard format_

**_Papa cheol:_ ** _Hi! :) This is Woozi from last Saturday! I'm sure you remember me, but in case you've forgotten, I'm still offering cash for one-on-one dance practice dates! :) I'm cute, lonely, and desperate so please say yes! I'll also pay with love! Thanks!xx_

 

Jihoon scrunched his nose in distaste. Cringey words are Seungcheol-typical, but that was worse than usual.

 

**_You:_ ** _what the_

**_You:_ ** _That is really fucking disgusting cheol_

**_You:_ ** _do that again and I'll cut your fingers off_

 

**_Papa cheol:_ ** _hey you're the one that's so lovesick and nervous to text your new crush_

**_Papa cheol:_ ** _anyways as I was saying, I think its gonna be alright between me and Jeonghan_

**_Papa cheol:_ ** _we've come to terms with our feelings but tbh im still not really sure how to tell Jisoo about this._

 

**_You:_ ** _HOW IS THAT ANY DIFFERENT_

 

Jihoon closed the chatroom in rage and was determined never to open it again.

 

A while passed. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened a new call page. Carefully, he copied the numbers written on the card. He read and reread it over and over, making sure he got all the digits down.

 

He glanced at the clock. It was about 11 and it was highly certain that the other line wouldn't answer. Jihoon tried considering it carefully. It would be awkward if he didn't pick up, but he felt that if he didn't do it then, he wouldn't have the courage to do it again.

 

Finally, he sat upright, pressed call, put the phone to one ear, and waited. _Beeep. Beeep._ The dread seemed to go on forever.

 

And then he heard the _click_ and a little rustling on the other end.  “ _Hello?”_ a static-laced voice called out. He thought it sounded a bit different on phone, or maybe that’s just how it was and he didn't remember.

 

“Hi.” Jihoon finally remembered how to speak. “It’s, um, Woozi from last saturday. I was wondering if you're still up for that little job I asked you about?”

 

There was a scary little pause before the voice spoke again. “ _Ah, it's you! I was kinda wondering when you're gonna contact me. I even thought maybe you accidentally texted a wrong number and waited forever or something.”_

 

There was that little laugh again. Jihoon sure remembered him right. “Ah yeah, sorry about that. I got a bit busy.”

 

“ _Haha, don't worry about it. Of course I still want to. I said yes, didn't I?”_ said Hoshi. “Um okay. That's great,” Jihoon replied. “So, when are you available? I'll come to the studio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short. Some of the tags will finally become relevant lol.
> 
> Thank you for all the reads and kudos!;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Soonyoung meets again!

The next friday, Jihoon went back to the studio. Hoshi had agreed to meet up then. Apparently, the studio is almost always open for free practice.

 

The door opened with a ding. Upon entering, Jihoon was greeted with a familiar face.

 

“Seokmin!” he called out in shock. The boy was sitting behind the reception counter and turned his head when he heard his name. “Oh, Jihoon-hyung! Good morning!” he chided cheerfully. “G-good morning. What are you doing here?”

 

“Helping out,” he shrugged. “All the staff here are my friends, after all.” Jihoon hummed. He then realized that Seokmin was conversing with a guy standing next to the counter. He recognized him from last week.

 

“You're uh… Lee Jihoon, was it?” the purple-haired boy spoke up. “Nice to meet you. I'm Wen Junhui. You can call me Jun.”

 

“Huh. That's a funny name,” Jihoon said before he could stop himself. “It's Chinese,” Jun said flatly. “Anyways, Hoshi should come out soon. He said he wanted to wait for you here, but he's taking very long. Probably spiffing himself up before seeing the _cute producer.”_ Seokmin scoffed and they both started giggling like it's a funny joke.

 

“Um what-” Jihoon started to say before he was interrupted. “Oh, Woozi you're here!” Hoshi walked towards him from the hallway. “Yes, hi.” Jihoon bowed to him slightly.

 

Hoshi laughed. “No need to be so formal. Come on, follow me.” Jihoon nodded and trailed him down the hall. Hoshi led them to another room down the back that was different from last week.

 

It was smaller, but a practice room nonetheless. It could probably used by a maximum amount of four people. “So um,” Jihoon started as he closed the door behind him. “Before we begin, I'd need you to sign a contract of agreement.”

 

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. “Okay…? What for?” *The song I'm about to show you isn't publicly released yet. I would appreciate it if you don't leak it or anything.” Hoshi made a silent _ah_ and nodded his head.

 

Jihoon laid down his bag and took out a handwritten contract he just made the night before. To be honest, he's not even sure it's binding, but hey, better than nothing.

 

“Anyways,” he said as Hoshi signs the contract. “Are you sure you don't want pay? I can pressure my CEO to give me money for you.”

 

Hoshi laughed and returned the signed paper to Jihoon. “No, I meant it. I don't want money. Just helping you out is enough.” Jihoon hummed. “Well, I’ll at least put your name in the credits. I'll make sure of that.”

  
Hoshi’s eyes widened. “Wow, seriously? You don't have to do that, but um… Thank you very much.” Jihoon smirked. “No problem. It's the least I can do. Now, I have some ideas for the first verse. Mind if I start the song?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this one is shorter than the last ㅠㅠ sorry~ I hope the next ones can make up for it


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 4.40 when they decided to call it a day. As expected, Hoshi was a huge help. They came up with the moves for the first verse almost right away and spent the rest of their time perfecting it.

 

“The group is going to love this,” Jihoon said over his water bottle. “Seriously, thank you so  _ so  _ much, Hoshi. I owe you loads.”

 

“You're welcome,” Hoshi smiled. “And, uh… You can call me Soonyoung.” Thankfully, Jihoon was busy tidying his bag so he didn't notice the blush creeping to his cheeks.

 

“Oh.” He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to face Hoshi. “Um… Thank you…. Soonyoung…. I should get going. See you later,” Jihoon’s face reddened as well. Hoping that Hoshi--er, Soonyoung-- didn't notice, he turned around and ran away.

 

Outside on the hall, he could hear loud noises coming from the reception area. He stopped for a while to breathe and cool down. Once he deemed himself safe enough, he proceeded.

 

Over at the front of the studio, Jun had taken Seokmin’s spot behind the desk. The other boy had apparently called in his friend Seungkwan. The both of them were sprawled out on the couch and jamming to some Beyoncé song.

 

“Done?” Jun asked when he saw Jihoon. “Oh, hi hyung!” Seungkwan had the decency to say in between his singing. Meanwhile, Seokmin just sang louder. 

 

“Yeah, I'm done for the day,” said Jihoon. At that moment, he felt his phone buzz in his bag and realized he hadn't check it at all the whole time he was there. He opened his phone and instantly a message from Seungcheol popped up.

 

“Ah, Seungcheol was on a date with his boyfriends nearby. I'm gonna ask him to pick me up,” he said again as he typed in some threatening messages. “Oh, he's asked Jisoo out?” Jun commented. “Well, you're free to wait for him here…. If you can stand these two's singing that is.”

 

Normally, Jihoon can't. But after consideration, he was too worn out and would much rather wait on a couch than the side of a street. So, he agreed and sat down.

 

The song changed to some girl group Jihoon vaguely recognized. As soon as it started, Seokmin started screaming and copied the dance as much as he could while sitting down. Seungkwan began to laugh at Seokmin’s off-key singing. Amidst the chaos, Jun sighed as he took out his phone and asked, “Has anyone seen Minghao?”

 

Halfway through their fourth song, the door opened and in came Choi Seungcheol. “Yo Woozi, ya ready to roll?”

 

“You're not even gonna adress the others here?” Jun piped up. “How rude.”

 

Seungcheol grinned widely. “Hijunhiseokminhiseungkwangottagobyeee.” He disappeared again. Jihoon facepalmed and stood up. “Well, I guess I gotta follow him. See you all.”

 

After a bunch of words including “Yup, see you hyung” and “Byee safe trip” and even “Good luck being a fourth wheel”, he went out the door, down the stairs, and towards the car parked right outside.

 

The backseat window rolled down as he approached and Jihoon could see Jeonghan and Jisoo sitting next to eachother. “Jihoon-ah!” Jeonghan called. “Cheollie wants you to sit shotgun next to him because he's lonely.”

  
Jihoon ignored the contradicting shouting from the driver's seat and went in up front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some more jihancheol.
> 
> After this chapter I'm gonna update a little bit slower. I'm afraid I won't be able to update a future chapter in time, so I'll slow down the pace a lil :(
> 
> Also the next chapter will have a rather large time gap because this is already getting too long than originally planned lol.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Seokmin….” Jihoon said, burying his face in his hands. “I think there's something wrong with me.”

 

It's been exactly two months since Jihoon asked Soonyoung to help him choreograph. He heard from his CEO that the old choreographer was recovering and would return back to work in a week.

 

The more time ran out, the weirder Jihoon felt. And the more he shut it out, the more he realized what was happening. And he hated himself for it.

 

“There's nothing wrong with you, Jihoon-hyung,” Seokmin assured. “Yes there is! This shouldn't be happening, but here we are.”

 

The younger boy sighed. “Would you even tell me what it is?” “No,” Jihoon frowned. “Well, I can't help you on that, hyung. Although I'm sure whatever it is, you're not in the wrong.”

 

Jihoon started groaning again as Seokmin went back to fiddling with his laptop. A minute later, a ringtone went off somewhere on the table. Jihoon didn't bother to look up; it probably wasn't his anyways.

 

Not long after, the café door opened with a ding. A scuttle of footsteps stood out just a little in the midst of the busy white noise. It wouldn't be a big deal; customers come in all the time. But these ones were heading their way.

 

Seokmin’s voice cut through the silence. “Oh Jisoo-hyung! Jeonghan-hyung! You're here!” Only after hearing those words did Jihoon let his head leave his hands. “We came right after we saw your text,” said Jeonghan, one arm still around Jisoo.

 

“Yes, it's convenient we're always coincidentally nearby,” Jisoo’s turn to say. Seokmin pointed to the empty seat next to him. “Well, sit down. You wanna order something?” “No, we're good. We already got coffee earlier.”

 

Jeonghan took the seat next to Seokmin and Jisoo next to Jihoon. “No Seungcheol-hyung?” Seokmin asked again, smirking. Jeonghan and Jisoo mirrored the expression. “No, it's just me and Jisoo today.” Jeonghan made a gesture of putting a finger in front of his lips.

 

A while passed where the three of them just talked about random things. At first Jihoon would silently listen along, but somewhere along the way, he had remerged his face into the tabletop, still wallowing in misery. 

 

“So, Jihoonie.” Jihoon flinched. There they were. The dreaded words. “You're awfully quiet today,” Jeonghan said, regarding him with razor-sharp eyes beneath his round silver glasses.

 

Jisoo turned to him with a frown on his face. “Yeah. Is there something wrong, Jihoon-ah?”  _ Oh god. Think fast.  _ Jihoon masked his expression as much as he could and tried the tiredest face he could muster.

 

“Uh, nothing. I'm just super sleepy, I guess.” They clearly didn't buy it. Jeonghan turned to Seokmin. “I don't know, hyung. He wouldn't tell me either.”

 

Jeonghan hummed and narrowed his eyes at Jihoon. He grabbed Seokmin's drink (calmly, without asking) and took a sip out of it. Jihoon could see the gears in his head turning.

 

And then suddenly, his eyes widened. It was almost comical, really. But it was also then that Jihoon knew he was screwed.

 

Jeonghan lowered his drink (well, Seokmin’s) and hovered a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god… Jihoon….” The younger was certain his face was as red as it felt. “What?” he blurted.

 

Jeonghan stilled again. Jisoo and Seokmin watched him curiously, having no idea what was going through his mind. His eyes started darting around. He appeared to be thinking very fast. Then, scarily, it looked like he found an answer.

 

“Jihoon,” he said seriously, albeit still looking baffled. “May I have a word with you?” “W-what? No.” Jeonghan got up anyways. He grabbed Jihoon by the wrist and dragged him over to the other side of the café, next to some empty tables.

 

“Who is it?” Jeonghan asked once they were out of view and out of earshot. “Who what?” Jihoon asked back. The taller boy went silent for a while, as if confirming a guess. “It's that dancer boy, isn't it?” he said quietly.

 

_ Boom.  _ “W-who? I don't know what you're talking about.” “Oh my god, Jihoon, you should ask him out!” Jihoon’s face felt like it was about to explode. “What?! No, I can't do that!”

 

“Why not? He totally has the hots for you too, by the way.” Jeonghan started giggling like a little kid. “Holy shit… Jihoon has a crush! I never thought this day would come.”

 

“Sshhh!” the smaller boy desperately tried to shut him up. “He does not! And  _ I _ definitely do  _ not _ !” “You sooo do. But seriously. Ask him out. He won't say no, I assure you.”

 

Jihoon frowned. “How could you say something like that?” “Look, Jihoon. You obviously like him. And how long did he agree to work with you? Until you don't have to choreograph anymore?”

 

Jihoon shifted his gaze to the floor. “I’m guessing that won't last very long from now. If you don't have any reason to see him anymore, it'll be harder to do it. Just ask him out now. He likes you too. He'll say yes.”

 

Jihoon sighed. “Wow Jeonghan-hyung, you sure talk like a mother hen.” The older boy laughed. “Come on, I'll help you figure out the best way to do it. Just make sure you actually do, okay? You won't know until you try.”

 

Jihoon sighed in defeat once again and nodded grimly. He knew he'd have to face this sooner or later. “Alright. Thanks, hyung. Oh, wait. Don't tell anybody about this, okay?”

 

Jeonghan smirked. “They probably already figured it out themselves, but don't worry, I won't. I'm a good hyung, like that.” Jihoon scowled. “Not convincing, but okay.”

 

The both of them walked back to Jisoo and Seokmin. “Hey, what was that about?” Jisoo asked as they got near. “Nah, nothing. I just suddenly remembered something important I need to tell Jihoon,” Jeonghan said, shaking his head.

 

“Figured it out, hyung?” Seokmin asked to Jihoon. “I told you, I was up all night composing a song,” he grumbled. “Super tired. Need sleep.”

 

“Oh, look at the time. Jisoo and I should probably head back. If Seungcheol comes home and the both of us are gone, he might worry,” said Jeonghan. 

 

“Ah you're right, it's getting kind of late. I'm gonna head back as well,” Seokmin said, looking at his watch. “Jihoon-hyung, you coming? You should get your beauty sleep.”

 

Jihoon ignored the beauty sleep part and agreed to go home with them. Before they parted ways down the street, Jeonghan dragged him away to talk privately again.

 

“Remember you made a deal earlier. Let's talk more through text. Oh, and Seungcheol probably already knows too. He’s been hearing all about it from both sides.”

 

Jihoon scowled. If Seungcheol is also in on it, nothing good can possibly come out of it. “Yes, alright. I'll text you later.” 

 

Jeonghan was about to leave when Jihoon stopped him again. “I have one question, though, hyung.” The boy turned around. “Sure, what is it?” Jihoon bit his lip. “How did you know?” he asked.

 

“Jihoon.” Jeonghan grabbed his left shoulder. “You never reread our chats, do you?”

  
Jihoon flinched. “No, I guess not. Why?” “He's all you ever talk about.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with schoolwork ㅠㅠ 
> 
> Anyways, I'm actually writing a Jihancheol fic from this same AU that's more or less the same length. I'll post it when it's ready, so look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Jihoon scrolled through his phone with a permanent scowl on his face.

 

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Jihoon, where are you? _

**_You:_ ** _ I'm at Soonyoung’s _

 

That was last Friday.

 

**_You:_ ** _ hey sorry I just replied my battery died _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ it's okay. Were you out somewhere? _

**_You:_ ** _ No, I left my charger with Soonyoung _

 

That was Tuesday.

 

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Oh, Soonyoung again? _

**_You:_ ** _ More or less. Have you met him? _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ not really, I don't think _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Never in person _

**_You:_ ** _ He's really chill, you'll probably like him _

 

That was the week before.

 

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ At Soonyoung’s again? _

 

And that was the week before that.

 

There were probably more, but Jihoon didn't dare search further. He groaned loudly and facepalmed. How could he possibly let this happen? Jihoon can't believe he walked straight into the trap that Kwon Soonyoung laid down for him.

 

Or, wait… Seungcheol was the one that introduced Soonyoung to him. So all of this was probably  _ his  _ fault.

 

At that moment, Jihoon's phone decided to buzz, showing a new text from Jeonghan.

 

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Ok so here's a plan _

 

How very straightforward.

 

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Let's go with the classic way of writing him a song, like GOT7’s confession song or something _

**_You:_ ** _ what the _

**_You:_ ** _ Did you google “ways to ask someone out” or something? _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ I might've, but this is an advanced plan. _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ unless you want to just ask him the old fashioned way? _

 

Jihoon sighed

 

**_You:_ ** _ Well, how did you ask Jisoo out then? _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ with extreme love and sincerity _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ now, I'm sure he'll say yes even if you ask him while wearing clown makeup and an afro wig on fire _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ but this is perfect _

**_You:_ ** _ No, this is fucking cheesy, that's what _

**_You:_ ** _ Then, how did Seungcheol ask you out? _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ He blurted it out when he almost ran me over with a motorcycle, but that's a different story. _

**_You:_ ** _ what the hell _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Anyways, aren't you speaking too informally of your hyungs, Jihoonie? _

**_You:_ ** _ *Jisoo-hyung _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Seungcheol too _

**_You:_ ** _ you don't even speak about him formally wtf _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ if it's me, cheollie doesn't mind _

**_You:_ ** _ Does he really _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ No, he doesn't ^^ _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Oh we're getting sidetracked _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ whaddaya say? ^^ _

 

Jihoon started at his phone screen with a frown. With consideration, it might be less scarier than having to say it out loud if you can just give him a recording. He groaned.

 

**_You:_ ** _ ….Alright fine. Let's try it out. _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ yaaay _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ I'll help you write the lyrics _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ It can be just simple you know _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ omgg i can't believe this is happening _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Our jihoonie has grown up _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Let's talk about this in person later _

  
Jeonghan is totally getting too excited. Jihoon locked his phone and put it down. Confessing through a song, huh? Let's just see how this goes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit short but I guess this is where things get good lol
> 
> A mention of GOT7 because I love my boys and I'm also pretty much an ahgasae (yo whaddup) (and confession song is seriously beautiful I cry everytime)
> 
> And.... Do you think Jeonghan is kidding about him and Seungcheol? ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ) I'm gonna post my Jihancheol fic soon so you can find out ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ) it's a bit more mature than this one (oops) and also longer it seems.
> 
> Thanks so much for all your kudos and reads! Means so much to me omg ㅠㅠ pls look forward to more works from mee


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ When i was rereading the earlier chapters a few days back, I could've sworn I saw some typos. I already fixed them in my offline document, but not here and I forgot what they were :" so if you think you might've seen something please lemme know.

Jihoon almost dropped his fork when Jeonghan finished telling his story. “You have got to be shitting me,” he said. “You seriously agreed to that?”

 

Jeonghan shrugged. “Hey, he was pretty cute and dorky. I thought fuck it, why not just give it a shot? Well turns out, that shot lasted like, about five years now.”

 

“But he almost ran you over,” Jihoon yelped in disbelief. The older boy stared at him strangely. 

 

“If Soonyoung hits you with a truck and then when you wake up in a hospital bed, dying, you see him, would you still want to date him?” “....Okay, fair enough.”

 

Jeonghan sighed. “Anyways, we're not here to talk about me. We're here for you. Now, tell me what you think about him.”

 

Jihoon wrinkled his nose. “Everything?” “Everything.” He hummed and started thinking hard.

 

“Well, first of all I think he looks really really pretty. Like, even his bare face is gorgeous as hell. But then again, one time I saw him with makeup on and his hair up, and he was wearing my favorite earrings and I think I might've died a little when I did.” Jeonghan hummed, urging him to go on.

 

“I think his smiles are so radiant and I'm really grateful that he smiles and laughs a lot because he looks so fucking cute and cheerful. He’s so bubbly, it’s loathsome. And have I told you about his soft marshmallow-looking cheeks? Honestly, everytime I see him I get this strong urge to poke it or something. God, he looks like an adorable hamster, I can't deal with that.” Jihoon had started rambling on his own. He can't believe Jeonghan is here to hear all this. 

 

“And then, he's so nice to everyone. Once, I tried being a little mean to him under the cover of ‘having a bad day’, but he's still so kind to me. And then I raised my voice on him and he looked a little heartbroken, it broke my heart too. Seriously, I nearly cried. Oh, and when he dances, his feet looks so light and he jumps around a lot like a happy little kid and I just think if even when he's breathing he's cute, how is that?

 

“He's just so nice, and so cute, and really hot at the same time, and endearing, and- ohmygod that's him.” At that exact moment, the devil himself, Kwon Soonyoung, walked into the diner with his just-as-devilish wingman, Wen Junhui.

 

Jihoon covered his face as much as he can with his hands, knowing very well how red it must look. Curses, why the hell must he sit facing the door that day? Jeonghan, on the other side, instead turns around like a little shit.

 

“Oh, he's with Junhui. Hey, Jun-ah! Over here!” Jihoon was having so much fun yelling internally. “Oh, Jeonghan-hyung!” Jun cheerfully called back. He dragged Hoshi over with him and approached Jeonghan.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked when he was closer. “Nothing much, just getting some lunch. You too, I suppose?” Jun nodded. “Oh, hi! You're Jeonghan-hyung, right? Then, you must be Seungcheol-hyung’s boyfriend. I'm Soonyoung. Have you heard of me?”

 

Jeonghan and Soonyoung shook hands. “That's me. Of course I have. Actually, I've heard of you more from Jihoon here than from anyone else.”

 

At the mention of Jihoon’s name, Soonyoung instantly lit up. “Ah, Jihoon! I knew it was you! W-wait, what's wrong? Are you okay?”

 

Jihoon raised his head from his hands and tried to make the least guiltiest looking smile he could. “I'm fine. Nice to see you, Soonyoung-hyung.” “Jihoon's alright. He actually just said something really embarrassing when you came in, but I think you'd approve of it,” Jeonghan said with an angelically innocent smile despite the devilish words.

 

Jihoon glared at him. “The hell are you talking about?” Soonyoung and Jun looked at the two of them curiously. “Said what? I don't understand,” said Soonyoung.

 

Jeonghan laughed. “It's nothing. You two planning on ordering something? Come here and eat next to us.”

 

“Oh, yes, right,” said Soonyoung. “C’mon, let's go.” Jun dragged Soonyoung off to line up at the counter.

 

Jihoon turned to Jeonghan. “Why did you say that?!” “What? I didn't necessarily expose you.” “Maybe not, but that was hella uncalled for! What is he supposed to think after hearing that?”

 

Jeonghan snickered. “Gotta keep him on his toes.” “Jeonghan!” The older boy took a sip out of his mocha latte. “That's _ hyung  _ for you.”

 

Jihoon sighed in exasperation and facepalmed. He was doing that a lot recently. “ _ Hyung.  _ You're unbelievable. Why were you even allowed to speak in the first place?”

 

He shrugged. “Look, Jihoon, you gotta have some confidence in yourself. You can't keep dancing around him on your toes like that. The boy likes you too, anyways. Maybe be a bit bolder and…. don't get too flustered by one glance or something.” “Who ever said I do?” Jihoon muttered behind his drink.

 

Not long after, Jun and Soonyoung returned with food trays in hand. Without questions, Soonyoung took the spot next to Jihoon while Jun sat next to Jeonghan. Jihoon tensed up instantly. Jeonghan shot him a smirk, which he replied to with a glare.

 

“So, Soonyoung. Tell me about yourself,” the eldest said, once again with an angelic smile. “Me?” the black-haired boy pointed to himself. “Um, well. Let's see… I'm 24 years old. I'm a dancer. I own a dance studio, but I guess you already know that.”

 

Jeonghan nodded as he sipped more of his drink whilst Jun had enthusiastically started eating his chicken. “My favorite colors are black and white. Oh, I love this chicken. But I can't eat spicy things, like, at all. I have a black belt in taekwondo. And I like Beyonce and SHINee.”

 

Jeonghan continued nodding. “That's a very nice profile you have.” “Thank you,” said Soonyoung as he snapped his chopsticks in two. The four began eating in short-lived silence.

 

“How's Myungho?” Jihoon asked Jun. “Fine.” He frowned. “Always going out with his flatmate these days, though.” Jihoon opened his mouth in a silent 'o’. “Mmhm, Jun’s getting real jealous lately,” chirped Soonyoung. Even across the table, Jun managed to smack him.

 

“His flatmate… is the Mingyu guy? Cheol’s beloved junior?” asked Jihoon. Jun nodded ruefully. “Yep. That one.” Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. “Doesn't Mingyu… nevermind.” “What? What is it?”

 

The blond shook his head. “Nope, nothing. I don't think you should be jealous, though.” The purple-haired boy’s frown deepened. “Why? If you're gonna say it's because he’s nice and he knows I like him, then you can forget about that. That boy is dense as fuck.” “Or maybe he just takes it casually because you flirt with everyone, hyung.” “Well that isn't really wrong, but him especially!”

 

They continued eating as Jun grumbled silently. “Soonyoung,” Jeonghan started again. “How is it like working with Jihoonie?” The black-haired boy hummed. “Umm… well.” Jun and Jeonghan stared at him curiously--probably a bit more than they're supposed to--while Jihoon tried his best to look away.

 

“Well, he's pretty decisive and strict. Once he gets his mind on an idea, he'll stop at nothing to make it work.” Jeonghan nodded his head slowly as if agreeing. “He's a really efficient worker, let me tell you that. And the songs he makes are really good as well! I have a lot of fun making up moves for them.”

 

Jihoon felt his ears warming up and Jeonghan shot him a subtle smirk. “How about how you feel about him? Like honestly. Pretend he's not here,” he prompted again.

 

“Honestly?” Soonyoung grinned. “Even though he yells at me a lot, I love working with him. He's actually a really nice person underneath that cold demeanor, you know?” Jeonghan smiled triumphantly whilst Jihoon buried his burning face in his drink glass, hoping it wouldn't show.

 

“Yes, our Jihoonie really is something, isn't he?” said Jeonghan. Jun smirked as he gulped down some of his coke. 

 

Soonyoung nodded. “Yeah, he sure is.” The youngest sighed and muttered “Jesus Christ, shut up.”

 

Jeonghan's phone beeped. “Oh, it's getting pretty late.” He looked at Jihoon. “Jihoon-ah, are you done? We should get going now if we still want to go through with our plan.” Jihoon nodded and got up, glad to have a reason to leave Soonyoung while he was still awkward like that. “I'll get going now. See you later Jun-hyung, Soonyoung-hyung.” 

 

“Ah, wait Jihoonie-” Soonyoung called out to stop him. Jihoon gulped at the nickname. Goddamn Jeonghan must be getting to him.

 

“Are we still gonna meet up Monday? We already finished some parts, but if you wanna…” “Oh, um.” Jihoon glanced at Jeonghan who stared back reassuringly. “No, cancel that. We're already done. Actually, I have something to tell you, but maybe not Monday. Does Wednesday sound good?”

  
Albeit looking a bit confused, Soonyoung nodded. “Oh, sure. Wednesday sounds good. See you.” After Jeonghan and Jun added more goodbyes, the two blonds walked out of the diner. Jeonghan grinned at Jihoon. “Let's talk more on the way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingg. Don't forget to check out my other fic (in this same series) too if you wanna ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It's been, what, almost 2 weeks since the last chapter? I couldn't update because of school and I just finished my finals so-- 
> 
> Anyways I hope this would be good! I'm almost finished with this yaay

 

“So where to now?” Jeonghan asked with a vanilla gelato-covered spoon in his mouth. “I don't know. That favourite clothing store of yours nearby?” Jihoon asked back. “I thought it was you who asked me out, anyways.”

 

The older boy hummed. “Should we go to that one or the one Jisoo likes? I want to buy him something.” “Oh really? What's the occasion?” “Meh, just feel like being nice.”

 

Jihoon snorted and popped some more strawberry gelato into his mouth. The words 'nice’ and 'Jeonghan’ don't really go together. “Well in that case, you should buy something for Seungcheol. He could do with a little more quality clothing.”

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the thought of his boyfriend. “You are so right. He only goes to stupid sport clothing stores recently. And he doesn't even buy anything more than hoodies! Who buys hoodies at a sport clothing store?” 

 

Jihoon shrugged. “Well, maybe we should just check both.” The older boy nodded. “Both is good.”

 

And so they went to both. First, they checked the store that Jisoo likes. Jihoon admits, the boy's clothing taste is very classy. As he strolled down the aisles, Jihoon had a great time ogling at long coats and casual suits.

 

“Jihoon, found anything yet?” Jeonghan asked him when they crossed paths. “Nothing have caught my eye yet.” “Hmm well, keep a lookout for clothes that remind you of Seungcheol or Jisoo too, okay?”

 

Jihoon kept walking around for about 20 more minutes. He's tried on about 5 different clothing items by then. He managed to pick out two items he wanted to buy; a nice little tie, because he needed more ties he could wear casually, and a classy-looking winter coat that's both visually pleasing and warming.

 

Jeonghan joined him at the cashier. “Found something?” Jihoon lifted his coat and the older boy hummed. “That's nice. Anyways, I got this coat for Seungcheol.” He showed Jihoon a button-up long coat with a subtle navy plaid pattern. He wouldn't've thought of it at first, but now that Jeonghan mentioned it, it would seem to suit Seungcheol very well. Jeonghan has a keen eye for things like this.

 

“Wow, hyung. That looks…. so him.” Jeonghan grinned. “I know, right? And it's not far from his taste as well. I'm sure he'll like it.” The line advanced forward and the two payed for their clothes. Good quality. Not overpriced. Jisoo really does have good taste. 

 

“Okay, so I guess we're going to mine now,” said Jeonghan once they're out of the building. Jihoon nodded. “Lead the way.”

 

Soon, they arrived at their destination. As expected of Jeonghan, the store was a bit pricey, but had neat and fancy products. The type of  _ fancy  _ was different from Jisoo’s fancy. Jeonghan's was a bit more bright and modern themed.

 

Their search for clothes began again. This store had a wider variety of things. Even shoes, that Jihoon drooled over and thus tried his best to restrain himself knowing well he already had too much shoes.

 

After an hour, they had finished hunting clothes. Jihoon had gotten himself a patterned shirt and casual dress pants. Jeonghan had gotten himself a new pair of doc martens and a black wide-brimmed hat for Jisoo. He never would've thought of it either, but somehow, Jisoo wearing a hat sounds very endearing.

 

“What now?” Jihoon asked, sorting his two oversized shopping bags. Jeonghan hummed. “We already ate a lot, but how does iced chocolate and the lake sounds?” “You know what, that sounds really good.”

 

The two bought some iced chocolate from a vendor across the street and headed to the lake. The shopping central they were in also happened to be a town central, park, and even had a little lake nearby. Jihoon was pretty convinced it was man made, but it was still a pretty good spot for hanging out and clearing your mind. Jeonghan had suggested writing up some lyrics there.

 

“So, do you have anything in mind for the song?” Jeonghan asked him as they arrived at the lake area entrance. “Umm, I don't know. I guess cheesy things are good for these kind but cheesy isn't really for me.” Jeonghan hummed as they strolled around the area with lots of tables to find an empty seat. “Well, it's hard not to be cheesy if you're making him a  _ song.  _ I think you should just write what you feel. Like the description of him that you gave earlier? That's good.”

 

Finally, the two found a small round table with two seats on the sides that was empty. It was positioned nicely on the meadow next to the lake. Jihoon scoffed and sat down. “Yeah, like hell am I gonna write about comparing him to hamsters.” Jeonghan laughed. “Okay, then. Just try to find artistic ways to tell him how you feel. You're a songwriter, do your thing.”

 

Jihoon gave him the stink eye but said nothing. He pulled out a notebook and pencil from his bag and laid it down on the table. “How I feel…” Jihoon tapped his pencil on the table, his brain thinking hard. 

 

About a few minutes passed and still, nothing came to mind. He dropped the pencil, buried his face in his hands and groaned. “What I feel is frustration cause I don't know what to write!” he whined. Jeonghan calmly sipped his drink. “Then write that.” 

  
Jihoon lowered his hands. He stared at Jeonghan for a long time. Then, slowly, his hand moved back to his pencil and wrote down a few words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just pretend this imaginary place exists somewhere in Seoul or something thanks. Also... The image of Jisoo in a hat rt if u agree
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna use a seventeen song for the song Woozi's gonna sing lol can you guess what it is?
> 
> I just realized how many kudos and reads I've gotten :"" thank you so much!
> 
> I don't tweet a lot but please follow my twitter @starryjh_!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long I'm procrastinating so much T T and then this chapter is short as well T T but there's the good stuff after this, I promise.
> 
> I have decided to end this at 10 chapters! I will add a one shot as a separate work, but I'll most likely just end this one at 10. Thank you for the ones who have been keeping up with this fic or just reading a few chapters and for all the kudos!! Thank you all so much T T

“Okay, okay. Is this good  _ now?”  _ Jihoon asked, handing over the book to Jeonghan. “Oh, wait let me reread it again. You've figured out the beat, right?” the elder said as he took it in his hands. He started humming a tune and Jihoon joined in. “Yeah, exactly that. If anything feels off, just tell me and we can change it,” Jihoon said again.

 

As Jeonghan started reading, a loud ringtone went off in the room. “Sorry, that's mine,” said Jihoon, quickly reaching for his phone that's perched atop the keyboard. As soon as he read the caller id, he nearly dropped it again.

 

“What the fuck?! It's Soonyoung!” he shrieked. Jeonghan looked up. “Soonyoung? Pick it up then.” Jihoon’s panicked eyes met his and they had an intense silent argument. Apparently, Jeonghan was very good at these. 

 

In the end, he won. Jihoon sighed in exasperation and slowly pressed  _ answer call.  _ Honestly, it was a miracle Soonyoung was still waiting for him to pick up. “Yeah, hello? Soonyoung?”  _ “Oh, Jihoonie hi! You picked up!” _

 

Jihoon felt butterflies forming in his stomach at Soonyoung’s excited tone, even if only over the phone. He moved his wheeled chair away from Jeonghan for a little privacy, because that man  _ cannot  _ hear Soonyoung's part of the conversation as well. “What is it?” he asked. “ _ Are you busy?”  _ Soonyoung asked back. “A little bit. Why?” “ _ Oh, sorry. If I'm bothering you I'll hang up. Kinda just wanna talk to you.” _

 

Jihoon spared a glance at Jeonghan who was still busy reading the lyrics. “No, it's okay. What did you want to talk about?” Soonyoung hummed. “ _ Now that you're actually listening I don't know what to say.”  _ He laughed. “ _ Oh! I got one. So, last week Seungkwan came to the studio and you know what? His boyfriend picked him up!” _

 

Jihoon hummed. He was well acquainted with him because of all their mutual friends, but he guessed Soonyoung’s never met him.  _ “He was so good-looking, like seriously! Wow, he didn't look Korean. I know Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol-hyung is actually also close with him, but I didn't really expect him to look like that since they never talk about it! Man, Boo Seungkwan sure is lucky.” _

 

Jihoon had unconsciously been nodding along as Soonyoung spoke. Choi Hansol really was good-looking, that he'll admit. “Do you like people that look like foreigners, Soonyoung?” Jihoon dared a question.

 

There was a pause on the other line. Jihoon was almost certain he said something wrong. “ _ Well, I like cute little korean boys as well _ ,” Soonyoung said quietly, yet not less cheerfully. Jihoon was glad Soonyoung wasn't in front of him, because his face flushed pretty hard.  _ That couldn't have possibly meant him, right? Right. Jihoon's not cute. _

 

“U-um,” Jihoon cleared his throat. “Okay. Is that all you wanted to say?” “ _ Well there's also that thing when Chan said he wanted a pet turtle yesterday, but that can wait another time, I guess,”  _ Soonyoung continued. “ _ You're busy, right? Sorry for bothering you. I've heard your voice now, so I'm alright. Good luck on whatever you're doing. Bye!” _

 

“B-bye-” Before Jihoon properly got a chance to say goodbye, the line cut off. Slowly, Jihoon put his phone back down and scooted to Jeonghan's side again. He was apparently still reading, but Jihoon doesn't buy that he was reading the whole time instead of eavesdropping. 

 

He looked up. “Done talking to your boyfriend?” Jihoon snorted. “ _ Hyung.”  _ “Okay, fine.  _ Not-yet-official-but-soon-boyfriend.”  _ The younger rolled his eyes. “No such man. Now, the song.”

 

Jeonghan laughed. “I like how you’re still denying it even though you're openly making a song to confess to him.” He handed over the notebook as Jihoon blushed again. “The song's perfect. Why don't you try recording it?” “You think?”

 

Jeonghan nodded. “The lyrics’re real cute, he'll love it. You're going for a guitar acoustic, right?” Jihoon got up and picked up his guitar that was perched on the wall next to his keyboard. “Yeah. Keep it low budget and all. I got all the chords figured out anyways.” Jeonghan whistled. “You sure are a quick worker.” Jihoon gave him a face. “All-nighters.”

 

Jihoon had gotten permission for Jeonghan and him to use his studio while there were no schedules. Even though it's still in his company’s building, the place is basically his anyways. Jihoon adjusted some things before going in the recording booth with his guitar.

 

He sat down on the stool he prepared beforehand. “Okay. We good?” He asked Jeonghan through the mic. “Wait… Yeah, okay. We're good to go.”

  
Jihoon took a deep breath and played out his song.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the (hopefully cute) conclusion to this fic! This was my first seventeen fic, and fic in general. Writing this made me write so much much more things and I'm very grateful! Thank you to you guys too who had read anything from me, left kudos, comments, and if you've been following this from the start. 
> 
> Alsooo it's been like 2 weeks since I updated this becAUSE I KEPT PROCRASTINATING HAHA  
> i'm sorry 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ ^^

“Soonyoung? Yeah, what is it?” Jihoon spoke to his phone as he locked his apartment door while holding a can of coffee at the same time. “ _ Hoonie? Nothing, nothing. You're still coming today, right?”  _ “Yeah I am, why?” Jihoon felt his voice tremble with nerves. He planned that today would be the day. Even though he got everything prepared, he's still worried as hell that it wouldn't work out.

 

_ “A little something came up so I'll probably be a liiiitle bit late to our meeting. Like, just a little bit though. I'll try to make it as fast as I can.”  _ “Oh, okay.” Jihoon exited the elevator of his apartment complex and stepped out the door. “It’s alright, you can take your time.”

 

_ “Oh my god. Are you mad at me?”  _ Soonyoung said suddenly. “ _ You said you have something to tell me and it's probably important and then I just said I'm gonna be late-”  _ “What?! Soonyoung, slow down. No one's mad at you, okay?”

 

Jihoon crossed the street, sipped his coffee and walked peacefully while waiting for Soonyoung to reply. “ _...You sure?”  _ The blond rolled his eyes. “Yes, I'm sure. What made you think I'm mad? I already told you it's alright.”  _ “Yeah, but like, you saying alright itself is a red light on its own. It was really calm but do you know your anger is like silent yet deadly anger? Like the ‘it’s okay’ but it's actually not?” _

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes again. He can't believe Soonyoung was comparing him to the dramatic, moody, and attention-seeking girlfriend stereotypes you see on instagram. “ _ When  _ have I ever did that, Soonyoung?”  _ “...It's better not to bring it up,”  _ he replied, sounding a little scared. At that moment Jihoon might as well think he could be a little correct.

 

“Whatever. Point is, right now I'm sincerely saying it's okay. Take your time. I'm not on a tight schedule. Besides, I get to hang out with… Who's working today?” Soonyoung chuckled. “ _ Minghao and Junhui _ ,” he said. “ _ It’s actually good if you're there to watch them. Jun might lose it again.” _

 

“Are you talking about that one time that you’ve told me about?” “ _ Uh-huh.”  _ Jihoon joined him in the chuckling. “Yeah, okay. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again,” he said to the other boy.

 

_ “Good. Um, unfortunately, I think I have to go now. It’s really alright, right?”  _ Soonyoung spoke. “ _ Yes, _ it's really alright. Now go.” “ _ kaykay. Travel safe to the studio! I'll see you later!”  _ The corners of Jihoon’s lips tugged up into a small smile. “Mhm, you too. Good luck on whatever it is you have to do. See you.” He lowered his phone and ended the call.

 

Jihoon stopped in front of a convenience store. He took a deep breath and prepared himself as much as he could. Then, he continued his way to his destination with determined steps.

 

Soon enough, he arrived in front of the studio. As usual, he was greeted by the familiar bell chime as he pushed open the door. Inside, Minghao and Jun were sitting behind the desk together, looking at something on Minghao’s phone and laughing quietly together. They looked up as soon as Jihoon walked in.

 

“Oh, hey, you're here,” Jun said to him. “Oh, but Soonyoung’s not here yet, though. I think he was here earlier this morning but he left again.” “Oh, I know,” Jihoon smiled. “He actually called me to tell me he's going to be late.”

 

Jun nodded in understanding and gave him a weird look. “You have another schedule today, hyung?” Minghao asked. “Oh, um, actually…” Jihoon bit his lip sheepishly. “I just came here to talk to him.” 

 

Jun’s gaze still pierced through his body, his eyes widening. “Are you… Are you going to…?” he asked quietly. Minghao looked at the two of them curiously. Jihoon stared at the ground. He paused before saying the next words. “....Hopefully…. I think…”

 

A huge grin made its way onto Jun’s face. “Really?! Oh my god this is great! You two have practically been sending lovey-dovey glances at eachother in secret for the past  _ months.”  _ Jihoon furrowed his brows and blushed deeply. “Wow. I can't believe you really are making the first move. Man, I told Soonyoung he should’ve stopped being a coward and just do it.”

 

Minghao was laughing. “Yeah, hyung, that was actually quite apparent.” The blond shook his head furiously. “I have.  _ No.  _ Idea what you're talking about.” “Well, good luck on your relationship anyways.” Minghao smiled.

 

“Oh, right!” Jun suddenly squealed. He turned to Minghao and slapped his shoulder lightly. “I finally remember what I wanted to tell you about! Listen here--”. Jihoon took off his baseball cap. Now that he was indoors, he didn't really feel the need to blend in anymore; his bright blond hair often unnecessarily catching people's eyes. Although he was very used and comfortable wearing hats, he somehow felt hot and stuffy in them today.

 

As the two began enthusiastically conversing about something whilst completely ignoring Jihoon, the boy decided to just wait in the practice room Soonyoung and him always uses. He walked down the familiar hall and through the door at the end. The lights were off, Jihoon noted. He turned on the lightswitch by the door and closed the door shut.

 

Soonyoung’s bag was resting in the corner of the room. The owner was nowhere in sight and probably wouldn't be until at least 20 more minutes. Jihoon walked up to the sound system by the far wall. It would be really embarrassing to use it for this purpose, however. So he sat down crosslegged on the ground and pulled out his laptop from inside his bag. 

 

He turned it on. As the computer loaded, he scrolled through his phone. Some unopened messages from Seungcheol (that he's not really eager to open either, for some reason),  _ loads  _ of messages from Jeonghan (Jihoon can guess what they're about), and even a message from Jisoo.

 

Curious, Jihoon opened it. Apparently, word of his song has spread between the three because Jisoo’s message was consisted of encouraging words and heart emojis. Jihoon decided to reply with a simple  _ ‘Thanks a lot, hyung.’  _

 

He scrolled through more messages. He opened one from Seungkwan. Much to his surprise, the younger had attached with his message a selfie of him and Hansol at someplace Jihoon recognized as Hangang. Being a nice hyung, he made sure to add a  _ ‘waah, you two look so good together’ _ in his reply. 

 

Jihoon looked up from his phone. His laptop had finished loading. He pulled out a pair of earphones from his bag and plugged it in. He took a deep sigh. He decided to relisten to the track he prepared to make sure it was okay. Just okay. Acceptable. 

 

Jihoon went through his personal folder and opened the file. He listened to it intently. Not even the slightest noise gets past his hearing. Over the course of a few days, he must've listened to it for at least more than 20 times already. But, he didn't mind. He didn't get tired of the song and kept listening to it over and over again. For Soonyoung, it must be perfect.

 

After about the 8th run, he finally turned it off. Closing the music player, his phone dinged with another message from Jeonghan. Jihoon decided to open it and see what he's been saying.

 

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ hoonie hoonie _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ helloooo _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ You haven't responded to my texts from last night so I'm concerned _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ are you even awake yet _

 

Those were the ones from this morning. Jihoon ignored them and skipped to the last, most recent text.

 

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Are you going through with it today? _

 

The blond quickly typed up a reply.

 

**_You:_ ** _ Yeah, I'm waiting for Soonyoung _

**_You:_ ** _ shittt okay im nervous _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Calm down  _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Everything's gonna turn out fine _

**_You:_ ** _ im counting on it _

**_You:_ ** _ I mean, now that I've actually thought about it, if things get awry between us it aint gonna be good _

**_You:_ ** _ Initially it would've been ‘we can just never see eachother again’? _

**_You:_ ** _ But then we live kinda closely and have like, at least 10 mutual friends so were pretty fucked _

**_You:_ ** _ Scratch that, I’M pretty fucked _

**_You:_ ** _ if he rejects me i don't think i can handle the embarrassment that's sure to entail  _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ The only fucked you'll be is in a much more positive way than that and I'm pretty sure it'll happen soon _

**_You:_ ** _ oh my god _

**_You:_ ** _ Sometimes I need to be reminded why I talk to you _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ simple, you love me (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿) _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ but not as much as you love your Soonyoung _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ so go! _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ go and chase your love! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ _

 

Jihoon cringed.

 

**_You:_ ** _ re _

**_You:_ ** _ volting _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ lol sry _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ felt it too _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ but it's true _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ It's actually what you're doing right now _

**_You:_ ** _ well you're not wrong… _

**_You:_ ** _ but please stop mentioning it it's actually cringeworthy _

**_You:_ ** _ ESPECIALLY with the emojis _

**_You:_ ** _ i mean I dont even know what im doing but im doing it _

**_You:_ ** _ hES MAKING ME DO THINGS, HYUNG _

**_Mama Han:_ ** _ Relatable _

 

“Hey, sorry I'm late!” Jihoon jumped up as the practice room door bursted open. 

 

“S-Soonyoung! I mean- hyung!” He stood up and turned to address the boy. “It's okay, I was just… um…” Jihoon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“Oh, what were you doing? Work again?” Soonyoung spoke as he removed his jacket and threw it on a bench near the door. “I thought you were gonna wait with Jun and Minghao so you could have some company.”

 

“Oh right, I said that.” Jihoon made a face. “The two started chatting really enthusiastically and completely ignored me, so. Felt like I was interrupting.” “Ah well, that's understandable.”

 

The conversation died and the two stood in an oddly-awkward silence. The kind of tension was sort of rare because Jihoon always has an indifferent air around him. Soonyoung himself felt kind of intrigued at how jumpy he was being.

 

The black-haired boy cleared his throat. “So….?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “What did you want to talk about?” 

 

“Oh.” A deep blush flowed onto Jihoon’s face. “If it's okay with you… I actually made a new track and I… I kinda wanted you to listen to it and like… Give me your opinion?” 

 

It came out as a question. Curses. Jihoon’s awkwardness felt like a huge giveaway. “Okay?” Soonyoung questioned back with a confused expression. Jihoon sat back down next to his laptop, making room for Soonyoung. “Come here.”

 

The older boy obliged. He sat down cross-legged in front of Jihoon’s laptop and put on the earphones he handed to him. “Okay. Are you ready?”

 

Jihoon opened his music player and he could see Soonyoung's expression clearly confused at the track duration of only a minute and a half. “Okay, I'm ready.” Jihoon pressed play and watched Soonyoung's face carefully.

 

_ ‘I have a lot to say, but I can't organize them. Help me, S.O.S.’  _ His eyes widened a little as he heard Jihoon’s voice. He had never heard a track sung by him before. ‘ _ What kind of expression can deliver my heart to you? Should I copy my heart and paste it on to you? On one fine day, you magically appeared. You took my heart and attracted my eyes. You're greedy.’ _

 

_ ‘What I wanted to say is don't take this the wrong way, but I can't see anything but you. You're so ice, ice, baby, at the same time you melt me down. Just can't get enough. I want to show you myself without hiding anything.’ _

 

Soonyoung had started moving slowly to the beat. ‘ _ Oh, we chose each other and focus on nano unit. When I see you, it's breathtaking. Normally I'm not like this.’ _

 

_ ‘I want to gather all the pretty words, and give them to you. You, you, you, you - They stick in my throat in front of you. I promise myself while drinking a glass of water in the morning, I will confess what have been on the tip of my tongue tomorrow.’ _

 

_ ‘“You're pretty.”’ _

 

Jihoon closed his eyes shut as he knew what part Soonyoung was listening to. He felt like he could just hear his own spoken words that flowed through the ends of the earbuds that made Soonyoung's eyes widen.

 

_ ‘“Kwon Soonyoung, you're pretty. I like you a lot.”’ _

 

The music player stopped. Soonyoung took out his earbuds, his eyes still blown wide. He looked speechless. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it again. 

 

Jihoon held his breath. Finally, Soonyoung took a deep sigh and finally said something. “Man, you beat me to it.” 

 

Jihoon froze. “I'm not stupid. I know you'll have to stop working with me eventually. I was still really scared to confess, though. I don't know why. I contemplated just leaving it be and continue bothering you even if you're not working with me. Junhui said that if I wait too long and you'll end up making the first move… or you’ll drift away and find someone else.”

 

He sighed again and shook his head. “And look where we are now. Especially when I came in the studio just now, darn. Junhui was smirking at me like  _ crazy,  _ I was so scared.”

 

Jihoon raised his eyebrows, still waiting for a  _ valid _ response. Soonyoung noticed his expression and cleared his throat. “Nevermind. What I do want to say is,” he turned to Jihoon. “I think you're much, much, much,  _ much  _ prettier than me.” 

 

The blond’s eyes widened in shock. Okay, that wasn't a response he was expecting. “You're so pretty! Really, seriously pretty. You're ethereal.” Soonyoung flailed his arms around Jihoon as if to just emphasize on his ‘ethereal’ aura. “And for the second part.”

 

Soonyoung grinned widely, his cheeks pinking just a little bit. The grin that scrunches up his eyes into two diagonal lines and puffs his cheeks up like a hamster. The one that always makes Jihoon’s heart flutter. “I like you too. I like you loads  _ loads!  _ I like you so much, my heart always feels like it's going to burst when I see you. I want to take you out on dates and buy you food and take you home and hold you tight and wake up every morning with you-- that kind of like. I like you so much!”

 

Jihoon’s blush deepened and his eyes widened even further. “Y-you do?” “Yeah, of course I do! I… I l… I love you, Jihoonie!”

 

There is a comical determined expression on Soonyoung's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes stern, lips pressed into a thin line as he looked at Jihoon like he was about to say something against him. Jihoon, however, just stuttered.

 

“I… Um…” His gaze casted downwards, not able to look at him in the eyes. “I… Love you too… Soonyoungie.” 

 

The older boy instantly lit up. At the ‘I love you’ or the ‘Soonyoungie’, he didn't really know. All he knew is that the next thing he did was hug Jihoon very, very tightly. It took a few seconds for the other to hug back, just as tightly. Jihoon sighed and closed his eyes, smiling into the hug despite his lungs suppressed from inhaling oxygen. 

 

They stayed like that for a while until Soonyoung pulled back and went on and on about other things like how he's gonna take him on so many dates, and asking whether their boyfriend status is finally official because he really wants to use it, and even praising him for his song that's really good, he should actually publish it in the future.

 

Jihoon just laughed and answered Soonyoung's questions as much as he could. Just like usual, yet closer than before, Soonyoung and Jihoon had completely enveloped themselves in their own world, happy to just have eachother as company. Which is why if Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao peeked in from the practice room door or even captured the scene in pictures, they wouldn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song Jihoon sang is Seventeen's Pretty U (if you cant guess already) but a guitar acoustic version because it's low-budget.
> 
> On another note, I've decided I'll probably write a small chap 11 here for like a little established relationship, nothing much. But until I do, I'll keep this a completed fic. And I'll also make a oneshot for their first date! woohoo! But first, procrastination! lol jk jk  
> I'll finish my jihancheol fic first and I'll work on new things if I'm not too busy ><
> 
> Follow me on twit @starryjh_ if you'd like and check out my other seventeen fics~ byee


End file.
